


【Good Omens】某一天

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 这是我好兆头的第一份产出，等不了字幕看的生肉，于是连利兹叫利兹都不知道hhh真的，谁能想到就这样陷进去了呢
Relationships: Crowley & Aziraphale
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	【Good Omens】某一天

·

还是那家吃可丽饼的店，散发着奶糖气息的古典金发男子和某个看起来就很辣的红发墨镜男是这里的常客，今天也一如既往，突然出现在预约单上的两个名字，Aziraphale和Crowley，大厅中央最显眼的位子。

“......这里的甜点，特别是可丽饼，我很喜欢是没错，但是你这么唐突我都会觉得奇怪了。”天使用餐巾抹了抹嘴，餐盘里残留着刚被消灭的柠檬蛋白挞的碎屑，下午茶的三层提篮刚刚被解决了一层，“每次都是你问去哪儿吃，我说这里，你才会来；我不提，你绝对不会来，可这次你却主动约我来这里而不是去圣詹姆斯公园喂水鸟，虽然限定蛋糕还是一如既往的好吃......”

“就是，你知道的，有点事。”今天的Crowley感觉有些束手束脚，总是调笑地看着Aziraphale一口一口优雅地品尝甜点的他今天却总是看着别的什么地方；往常那红茶，就算不感兴趣他也会喝两口，今天却是丝毫未动。

Aziraphale有点难受，他鲜少有机会看到恶魔的眼睛，但不管是蛇瞳还是墨镜他都能感到安心，可今天对于看不到Crowley眼神这件事Aziraphale感到有些不自在。他能感觉到面前的恶魔在藏着掖着什么，毕竟是恶魔，欺诈谎言是家常便饭，但这次不是，这种突兀感就那样赤裸裸地表露在外面，那么的显而易见，便和谎言沾不上半分钱关系。

“那，究竟是什么事呢？”天使从三层塔上拿下了一块蓝莓挞放在盘中，不再有所动作，正坐看向身边试图装作没事人一样的家伙。

Crowley也难受，可他真不知道要怎么开口。他把自己和天使的关系告诉了那个女巫和猎魔人，“说啊！告诉他！绑上床也行啊！你可是恶魔啊喂！”那个女巫是这么说的，猎魔人羞红着脸阻止了她要做爱情灵药的冲动；他又把自己和天使的关系告诉了那对夕阳红，“你最知道他喜欢什么了对吗？准备好礼物，一壶好茶或者一瓶好酒，会水到渠成的。”那个灵媒是这么说的，将军被胶带贴着嘴巴；他又把自己和天使的关系告诉了那些孩子们，“呃......我们不是很懂......但他是你最好的朋友吧，就你想的什么都告诉他就好啦！”那些个孩子们是这么说的。

于是就有了今天。

作为一个恶魔，Crowley更擅长油腔滑调的戏码，这种更加天使的（angelish）罗曼蒂克或者更加人类的（humanish）青涩情愫他根本玩不转，可最后还是变成了这样，搞得像准备求婚或是初恋告白。

而Crowley可不想这样，这种事情，对于恶魔来说，应该更加具有冲击性更加刺激更加火爆才对，虽然Crowley不是这种类型的，但至少应该更加有趣或者更加出其不意。

Aziraphale的提问之后，是一阵尴尬的沉默，蛋糕上的蓝莓落了一颗到盘子里，留下紫红色的印记。

“OK，听着，事情是这样的，虽然不像敌基督闹的这么大，但这事儿也够傻逼的了。”贤者时间好一会儿了的Crowley还是决定打破僵局，往天使的方向挪了挪椅子，喝了一口茶，试图把气氛往正常一点的方向拨一拨，“现在整个地狱都在传，Beelzebub和Gabriel好上了，我不知道他们两个是怎么好上的，也许就上次见了一面然后就，你懂的......”恶魔眉飞色舞手舞足蹈地讲着瞎话，看着对面的天使表情渐转惊愕，他知道就算是这种傻的要死的谎话天使也相信了。

别西卜和加百列分别打了个大大的喷嚏。

“......所以一个天使和一个恶魔好上了？不过她其实是个堕天使，也许也没什么不行？但是上帝他......不，这种事情还是不能发生的，我要去告诉Gabriel，让他们好歹发展成地下恋情......”恶魔摁下了被瞎话唬得有些上头了的傻天使，真让他去找了Gabriel，那天堂和地狱都要把他Crowley给搞死了。

“你先冷静一下，现在有事的是我们地狱这边，都要闹革命了，都要把Lucifer放出来了，你们家的老头子怕不是还不知道呢，Gabriel那家伙还挺会打哈哈的......”

“Lu......Lucifer？你说Lucifer？哦不行，我还是得去，这事情不得了了，不得了了......”Aziraphale已经快被吓飞了，Crowley仿佛看到他身后的翅膀都张开了。

恶魔又一次按下起身了的傻天使，也许自己这声情并茂的戏做的有点过了。

两个永恒生命的距离从开始的一个人缩小到了半个手臂。

“嘿，别那么紧张，之前Micheal和地狱联手搞我那次你的Almighty都没说什么，所以我们只要不让流言扩大，不让Lucifer被放出来，一切就都解决了......”

然后，试图抚慰炸毛天使的Crowley被怼了。Aziraphale难得认真地看着Crowley，他居然被这个软乎乎的天使盯的有点毛毛的，但Aziraphale转头又去看着那还没吃的蛋糕，不再看Crowley，严肃地开始侃侃而谈：

“不不不......你说只是个傻事情的时候我还想是什么有意思的事情呢，到头来和敌基督也没什么两样......天堂和地狱还是会打仗，我们喜欢的人间还是被毁灭。上次，我们知道怎么做，人类的可塑造性也给了很大的帮助，但这次，我们不知道要怎么做，堵住流言就有用了吗？不让他们两个相爱就正确了吗？我不知道啊，我不想再来一次了，这个我那么那么爱着的世界......”

哦，他快哭了。

6000年的时光没让天使流过一滴眼泪，一个谎言却能。

Crowley知道自己举的例子有点过火了。

“......别太担心了，我们会搞定的，一如既往，用人类的（humanish）方法。”

他拍了拍那个奶糖罐子微微耸动的背脊，希望能起到什么效果，他原来想做的事情都有点抛到脑后了，Crowley现在只想着怎么不让天使的眼泪落下。

两个永恒生命的距离从半个手臂缩减到了一个拳头，并且似乎在加速。

“......嗯，我们会搞定的，我们得守护这个小小的世界，得守护这些蛋糕，还有那些书......”Aziraphale抬手用袖管擦了擦脸，也不知道这动作怎么刺激了旁边那条蛇。

他还是哭了。Crowley自认还是不够了解Aziraphale，他没想到这个慢半拍天使那么爱着这个世界。他不应该扯这种没来由的谎，天使就像是自己的一面镜子，毕竟自己也许比自己想的要更爱这个世界也说不定。或者本质上来说，这事情就不应该这么拐弯抹角的，比准备求婚和初恋告白还要糟糕。

是糟透了！

“哦，得了吧！”

（“Oh，come on！”）

Crowley一把扯过还陷在谎言里自顾自悲伤的天使领子，强硬地扳过这个惊慌迟钝天使的下颚，亲了上去。

当然，还有打个响指安排时停。

两个永恒生命的距离，0。

Aziraphale完全没反应过来发生了什么，他的天使脑感觉有些缺氧，为什么Crowley要吻自己？不是在说世界毁灭的事吗？好像还亲了好长时间？反正不是蜻蜓点水那种，但也算是浅尝即止。

可意外的，那带着一点烧灼气息的丛林的味道，还有一丝6000年前的伊甸芬芳，感觉不坏。

也就那几秒的时间Crowley已经在心中骂了自己无数遍大傻子了。妈的自己早该这么做了，这天使的味道真是该死的甜美，纯粹的奶糖香气，掺杂着一些纸张的木香。

尝了几秒以后恶魔便放开了天使，反正挑明了以后还有的是机会。

嗯对，关了时停。

“......嗯，所以，刚才说到哪儿了？哦，Lucifer对不对？”轮到天使略显尴尬了，虽然他一直都是个有点唯唯诺诺的家伙。Aziraphale整理了下被恶魔弄乱的衣领，开始用刀叉小口小口地吃起盘子里的蓝莓挞，它能感觉到Crowley没了藏着掖着的心事，气氛回到了正轨，但他脸上飞起来的红晕迟迟未消，天使希望自己能强装镇定，却殊不知自己连耳朵根都红了。

他其实喜欢Crowley好久了。

不是朋友那种喜欢。

“......你要装傻到什么时候？你应该知道的，那些都只是......”

“......嗯，我现在知道了。”天使瞟了一眼身边的恶魔，继续吃盘子里的蛋糕，“Beelzebub和Gabriel，哇哦，那可真是厉害。”

“......”Crowley比Aziraphale要更懂得看气氛一些，不应该再多解释了， “......我好歹是个恶魔，欺诈骗人也算是老本行。”

Crowley想把自己和椅子搬回那个有着凉了许久的红茶的对桌，都挑这么明了，就差自己没赤条条在他眼前跳舞了，Aziraphale还是那样，也没必要赖在天使身边5cm的地方了。

但是Aziraphale抓住了他的手。

“......呃，Crowley？”天使还是用餐巾擦了擦嘴，留下了半块蓝莓挞，优雅地坐好，当然，还是抓着恶魔的手，确定得到了后者的注意之后，“Well，我们做了6000年的朋友，彼此也解决了不少烂摊子，我一直以来都觉得这样挺好，天使和恶魔不能再越界了，应该路归路桥归桥......可我一直都没办法用对普通朋友的眼光看待你，Crowley，我不敢期许你对我有着同样的情感，我甚至不知道那是什么，用人类的话说，叫爱，可我......”

Crowley墨镜下的蛇瞳变细了一些。

“哦，Aziraphale，你知道的，那是禁果，是让人类走出伊甸园的一部分。”

“啊，那，可是......”明明应该是占话语主导权的天使紧张起来，或者说碍于天使与恶魔的身份，Aziraphale其实就没搞明白过，他和Crowley之间的情感，这种朋友以上恋人未满的关系，在经过生死洗礼之后应该去到仪表盘上的哪一侧。

“......管他呢，我们站在我们自己这边。”

“......是啊，管他呢。”

其实Aziraphale一直都能笑得很开心，特别是在Crowley面前，可这次，这完全放下心防的笑，不再担心天堂和地狱眼光的笑，Crowley第一次见到，他希望自己的天使如奶糖一样甜美，但也依然希望着他能真正地自信和强大，现在，他都有了。

“所以，要继续后半吗？”恶魔扬起脸，等着天使继续那下一步动作。

“嗯？！还有后半的吗......虽然说不讨厌......”

“我就知道我不应该在这种事情上对你这个榆木脑袋有什么期待！”

轻浅但绵长的亲吻。

半块蓝莓挞和凉透了的红茶。

一个响指。

无事发生。

— END —

after the end

“......你没哭嘛。”Crowley看了看Aziraphale依然澄澈漂亮的眼睛，一点血丝没有，睫膜也没有红的样子。

“我还不至于为了那种小事就哭，也就......有点沮丧。不过你以后别开这种玩笑了。”

“那你当时拿袖子擦是？”

“啊？我有吗？大概是鼻子痒痒？”

“......|||”

今天的Crowley依然拿自己的天使一点办法没有。


End file.
